Welcome to the show
by WouldBeSelf
Summary: Serenity learns how to kill and adapt to being a 'mythical' killer. please read i suck at summary Creepypasta, Jeff the killer, Smile, Masky and Hoodie, etc...(I know that this isn't homestuck but they dont have a creepypasta section)


The sound of my alarm echoed throughout my now empty house. I rolled out of bed with an irritated groan. Pulling on my school uniform in a rush I stumbled my way down stairs. Crap…where was it? I looked in the kitchen and the closet but not the couch. I smiled and ran over and picked up the small black makeup bag my friend left me. I took out the peach color cream foundation and pumped a small bit in my wrist. I tried my best to hide my scares but the only thing that could hide them was this. I rubbed in the cream and smirked to see the scar fade within seconds. I put last night's leftovers in the microwave. After eating I put my shoes on and slung my bag over my shoulder. I reached to open the door but a small knock made my hand hover. I took a deep breath and swung the door open.

"Who's there?" I looked around. No one was there. I shook it off. After a few quick glances into the nearby woods I sighed and walked to school. The cold foggy morning air slapped me in the face. I hugged my bag to my chest tightly. The forest near my house had a dirt trail that led to the streets of my city, sometimes in the summer; families would go hiking and would stop and ask about my house in the forest. And I would tell them the same story about this being a killers hideout or something and my grandfather bought it years ago and when he died it went to my mother so we've been living in that house for a while and etc…

I moved into that house at the age of 12, around that time my friend had recently gotten me into short horror stories called 'Creepypastas'. I remember looking at the monochrome foggy forest and wanting to run in and find Slenderman. But I was a typical pasta-head. I understand now that these pasta monsters were not some teen girl's killer boyfriend, they were cold, soulless creatures that live off of killing others in the most gruesome ways. I know what some of you are thinking. 'Oh it's just a ghost story!' But it's not. Creepypastas aren't something like 'He walked home one night then past his grave and he was dead!' Creepypastas seem to pick at you deepest childhood memories and twist them into the most horrible image you could come up. They stay in the corners of your mind months after reading them. Every little thing could spark up the memory and have you cowering under your blanket later on the night. Now I'm afraid to look out my window at night. I can barely walk down the trail in the mornings without feeling eyes following me.

That same feeling is chewing me now. I walk down the dirt trail quietly. Memories of my past are flashing in my mind.

_He held me down. He shoved himself in my mouth. I cried. I snapped. I bit down. Hard._

I screamed and fell to my knees.

"NO!" The sound of my voice like wind chimes bounced around the trees.

"NOT NOW! WHY?!" My hands flew to my head.

_Blood spurted everywhere. He screamed. I felt something hit me. But I kept biting down. _

Tears flowed out of my eyes and I kept screaming. The memory felt like a burning pain. Why am I reliving this now? This has never happened before. I want it to stop but yet I can't stop reliving it.

_He fell to the floor. He bled out. I spit out the organ. I looked around me. I only say a husky that seemed to grin. I walked home and shook it off. _

_No one _

_Will_

_Know_

A rustling noise came from behind me. The cold breeze shook my tiny frame. I turned around slowly. That husky I saw years ago stood before me. We stared at each other in silence.

_HuskytallsmilinggrinningstareingbrightblueeyeswatchingmekillIddinttellanyone. Husky. Smiling. Watching. Spread the word. I didn't spread the word._

Memories flooded my mind all at once. Static filled my ears as the husky's form melted and bubbled into the large red skinned beast with splotchy black fur. Smile's eyes turned from a sky blue into this deep black void. His small human like smile turned into this psychotic smile that made my blood run cold. Goosebumps rose on every part of my body. He tilted his head. I screamed and ran. I didn't get that far before running into someone. My face hit a rock hard body that smelt like burning flesh. I pulled back to see a dirty white hoodie. Something light tickled my forehead. I looked up to see a pale white face – Just a shade darker that the hoodie- And muddy blue eyes the sunk deep into its skull. Most of its face was hidden by its chin length ebony hair. I was so close I could smell it. Burning flesh and singed hair. The scent made my stomach turn. But I was mostly scared and repulsed by the grin cut into its leathery skin. Blood oozed out and stained the collar of his 'white' hoodie. He smashed my body close to his and aimed something cold and sharp to the back of my neck.

"J-Jeff…?" this was _not_ the Jeff I saw in fan art. This was not the cute shaggy haired psycho that I used to love when I was 13. This was a horror right before my eyes. He shushed me.

"_Go…To…Sleep…" _His soothing voice was nothing like I thought it would sound. I felt the knife cut my skin. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was a warning howl. Then I felt a sharp pain and it was black.


End file.
